


Flyin' High and You Know How I Feel

by asimplewalk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sam Wilson Feels, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplewalk/pseuds/asimplewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a pretty well put together man, a consummate USAF veteran, and a genuinely positive person. And Thor is an intelligent warrior prince. </p><p>Flight is the thing that will make them the best shield-brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flyin' High and You Know How I Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteeleHoltingOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleHoltingOn/gifts).



> Steele gave me the prompt that went something like "Sam & Thor, flying with style" and this kinda poured out. Have a thing, dear. You earned it (by simply existing and being lovely).
> 
> Unbeta'd, plot and mistakes in English are mine, everything else belongs to respective owners.

Tony takes one look at Cap’s new friend, and the way that he’s singing Dirty Diana at the top of his lungs just because Steve seems flustered by it, and decides that he’s a new favorite. And then, because he’s fixed where the wing had been ripped out, he hands over the pack and says to the man, “I want to see what you do with this. How you move. Pop in an earpiece. Everything you don’t like, do like, think, feel, you tell me. We are making this into a glorious gem from the coal it is.” As soon as the airman is strapped in, Tony kicks him off the landing pad.

Steve almost kicks him off for it, if not for the wild whoop of excitement from the plummeting man turns into an excited scream as he rockets up and passed and up up up. 

They spend three days tinkering, testing, and adjusting. Pepper’s suit had been finished sometime the week before, so she’s out sometimes, tearing through the Manhattan skyline, so that JARVIS can watch the way the man banks, follows updrafts, downdrafts, handles the wind and uses gravity to his advantage. Can see the minute ways the wings are extensions of the man’s arms, and then used for a variety of other things.

Rhodey is impressed when he is introduced. And while Pepper is in board meetings and doing business things, he takes over in the air on day three. They head out over the ocean to test his reflexes and timing in relation to simulated danger. The high-powered paintball guns are their alternative to actual weapons, because why not? 

-

Sam is laying on the floor of the common area, over the embossed ‘A’ on the floor not far from where the formerly crushed marble was repaired with silver in the glossy grout. He’s enjoying listening to and singing along to Earth, Wind and Fire which Tony has impulsively had JARVIS play in response to Sam spouting a bar or two of “September” maybe two hours ago, when he hears a soft, but rumbling noise that sounds like what he thinks an amused thundercloud would.

He’s not wrong.

Sam looks, and sees first the heavy, once-shined-but-dusty boots. Then he rolls his head just so to actually look at the being wearing them. And the first thing that comes to mind are Steve’s words from their first night here in Avengers Tower; “Thor isn’t always here, but when he is, it’s always a good treat. Good fighter, better man, great friend. And isn’t hard on the eyes, even if you’re not into that.”

Yeah, Steve. Except everyone’s into this kind of man. The Aesir offers him a hand up and the airman takes it. “Hey, you must be Thor. I’m Sam Wilson, a friend of Steve’s.” And you should not be that attractive in a damn henley.

“You are not mistaken, friend of my friend. Upon my arrival, I went to see Anthony in his workshop. He asked that I have you come and give your opinion on the upgraded propulsion of your wings?”

“Thanks, man. Well, I better go see what he wants. And if you get out there, too, you aren’t allowed to critique my flight.” Sam points at him, but smiles. And Oh damn he’s so pretty when he laughs.

They get to the workshop, and Sam immediately changes into a flight suit that is somewhere between the Kevlar of Steve’s but light and breathable and warm like Tony’s under the armor. “I don’t even know why I bother with anything else.” He mutters to himself as he tightens the straps of the EXO around himself. He strides onto the landing pad an pops the earpiece in. “Hey, JARVIS, can you gimme something to jam to?”

There is a delicate ping, and Will Smith is piped into his connection. Tony’s focused on some personal project of his, and is avidly following the coding, so the AI is going to record his observations as he flies, but for the most part he’ll be on his own for a bit. 

“Would you like someone to fly with, Son of Wil?”

“What did you just call me?” He means it to sound snappy, but Sam is laughing too hard about Thor’s phrasing.

“I merely called you by your name.” There is amusement in his eyes, but does seem a little concerned. “Mayhaps there is a different title that I should use?”

“Sam’s fine. But man, people just say ‘Wilson’ these days.” He is cackling as he lets himself fall backward off of the landing pad, lets his body fall before lighting the thrusters up. The wings snap out to slow, catch, and reverse his trajectory with slight tips and gestures, before, holding them just so, he starts corkscrewing towards the clouds. As he passes Thor, he lets out a shout of excitement, throwing the thrusters open and shooting up.

His mouth snaps shut, and he’s glad for the goggles… starting to consider a gas mask or a cover of some kind for breathing better at these speeds, rattles the thought off to Jarvis idly. The microphone settled against his throat is connected and recording just fine. A moment later, a streak of red zips after him.

The golden-maned demi-god could probably catch up, surpass him. Might even have a comm line open. But Sam doesn’t bother to find out. Just enjoys the speed, the lift, and the precise tuning on the ‘feathers’ so that he can truly pace and glide and soar.

After almost an hour of zipping around midtown, and out over the ocean- while he’s careful not to get too high up out there, he also has to keep up off the sea to keep everything firing right- he hears behind him another of those bright, rumbling laughs. Sam angles slightly up, tucks one of the wings closer in, and the slow barrel of his flight becomes almost a soothing lull. Thor, he sees, is mirroring him.

“How long you been keeping that up?”

“A while, Sam. Have you not flown with the others of the team as we are?” Yup, he’s got a comm in, and it’s almost strange to see it with the armor. 

“Nah, man. Well, Rhodey and Pepper, but they were testing it, not fuckin’ off. And Tony’s usually working on redesigns as I’m observing to improve the pack.” The slow, easy streak of flight back towards land is always a little mindless. Autopilot. Sam crosses his ankles, flares the wings, body flexing and wavering on the draft he’s found.

“I see. Many of the warriors I fight alongside are grounded. It is enjoyable to have someone with whom I can take to the sky.” Thor isn’t mimicking his position, but Sam does laugh because Thor is just kind of trailing after where a few fingers are hooked into the hammer strap. 

"Yeah. I miss bein' up in the air with my boy. Hell, the whole lot of us that were in the project."

"There were a cast of you, then? And why do you not take flight with them any longer?"

Sam has to consider his words. So he tucks the opposite wing and starts absently rolling the other way before leveling out again. "Hm, few of them died over there. RPGs, an IED. One is still a military pilot, but... Most everyone got out as soon as they could. Was hard to look at one another when all we could see was the others on the dirt or in the clouds, just wrecked."

"Indeed. It is a warrior's greatest haunting, the memories of their brothers and sisters in arms at their moment of perishing." Thor's voice had grown stiff and rough. He sounded anguished. Sam carefully marked his path so he could fly over his friend, clap a hand against his shoulder. 

"You know what, I'd like you to meet a couple of them. Two live close enough that I could probably bribe them to the tower by cookin' with my momma's recipes. And maybe a chance to get up in the air. Stark'd have a field day with that."

"I would enjoy that greatly. If I am not present, I can be alerted with a fair amount of ease." He doesn't clarify, so Sam thinks he'll have to ask Jane or Darcy about that. 

Sam nods and decides that, land coming over the horizon, he needs to really push it. "How close to the ground do you wanna get?"

"I think we should offer some of the highest of fives." Thor's grin is infectious, and the whole way back to the tower, they are goofing off with the pedestrians. As Sam tears around he OsCorp building, chasing Thor after falling behind during the loop around the Baxter building, he has to stop, because he gets that tingly feeling in his gut. 

“Fuck, I am sensing a disturbance in the force! I gotta get back, see you man.” The tightness of the airman’s voice is a surprise to the demigod, as is the way he banks and tears towards Avengers Tower. 

Sam zips in and rolls along the floor, having released the clasps and dropped out of the EXO as fast as possible. 

Thor is left holding it and Tony unexpectedly gets nailed in the side of the head with the earpiece and mic as Sam jets passed Steve. 

“What lit a fire under his ass?” The other soldier is pointing at the friend that had torn past into the elevator he had just stepped out of.

“He said he could sense a disturbance in some kind of force. I was unaware that he had any touch of magic to him.” Thor shrugs and carefully sets the wings where Tony indicates him to.

“The only time he mentions the force is when it’s Star Wars or one of the Falcon Project participants. Said they used to have a preternatural sense about where each other are.” Steve had had a number of chances over the time since their meeting to learn a great deal about the other man.

“Sam did say that two lived nearby. Do you think that one of the cast might be in the city?” Thor is grinning ear to ear. 

“Mr. Wilson would like to request that he is only contacted in the event of a Mission for the Sergeant or a threat on New York occurs. And would like a second set of wings to be present for his arrival for assistance, should an offer be accepted.”JARVIS stated. “And it should be noted that he is changing before going to see a friend. His abrupt leave was not meant to insult anyone.”

“Well, that certainly answers that.” Tony had a slightly manic grin spreading across his features. “J, ask which one it is, so I can make sure the new set is structured to their size.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this fit into the Biokinetic canon and failed. Now I need to write them flyin' over there. :D I firmly believe that JARVIS has some sort of DJ code written in, because you know Tony listens to things other than AC/DC. 
> 
> And whoever thinks that Thor is a sad poptart munching dip can get off my planet, friends. I think he and Sam would be literally the best Bros and go flying and goof around like this, given the chance. I have some ideas for places this could go if I need a break later (Asgard, aerial paintball, and the sorely needed Sam and the 'Cast'). 
> 
> And I have serious Icarus feels about Riley and Sam and the other Project Falcon members.


End file.
